Base Defense
This page is dedicated to strategies and tactics involved in successfully defending a base. General Information Each Base Design in Jungle Heat revolvs around the idea of successfully warding off attackers. Successfuly defending your base can mean a variety of things, but generally you should be trying to reduce the amount of resouces stolen and building destroyed. Each successful defense will award you medals (Increased Rank), trophies (Tournament Points) and a successful defense in the Achievement section. 'Conditions for a Successful Defense' #Prevent the attacker from destroying the Command Center #Prevent the attacker from destroying greater than 50% of all Buildings on the map (excluding traps) #Destroy all attacking troops #Time runs out before any of the above conditions are met For strategies for successfully attacking a base, see Base Offense . For information on building upgrades, see [[Base Upgrading|'Base Upgrading'.]] General Base Building Strategy Do *Protect the Command Center. The Command Center should be placed as close to the middle of the map as possible. Attackers will receive an instant win if they destroy this building. *Good wall placement separates a great base from just a good base. Try to have three walls between the outside parimeter and the Command Center. In a Quadrant or Diamond Base, this will mean two sections on each side radiating out from the center. For more information on base types, see Base Designs. *Stagger your wall seams, especially in Quadrant and Diamond style bases. Bombs are very important for attackers using ground troops and you want them to do the least amount of damage as possible. A few bombs dropped on a seam will grant access to multiple sections, instead of just one. Don't *Don't place the Command Center outside of the walls, even if you're specifically trying to lose. If you want to drop rating, then attack random bases using a single troop and then surrender. You'll lose gold each battle doing this, but it's cheaper than giving your attacker a free shot at your base with a guaranteed win. *Don't place low priority buildings out of tower range. By puting a building way out of tower range you're giving the enemy a free target that will be uncontested. For tips on how to take advantage of attacking bases with this situtation, see''' '''Base Offense. *The Clan HQ can sometimes be the difference between a successful defense and having your base utterly destroyed. By positioning your Clan HQ on the outside of your base or too close to the perimeter, you are giving the enemy the opportunity to bait out the troops and destroy them without interference. Buildings Each building on your map has a priority level associated with it. 'High Priority Buildings' *Command Center *Full or Filling Storage Buildings 'Low Priority Buildings' *All Defense Buildings *Gold Mines *Oil Rigs 'Non-Priority Buildings' *All Army Buildings *Clan HQ *Empty Storage Buildings Building Positioning Where to position your Defense, Army, and Resource buildings will largely depend on the base design that you choose to incorporate. Generally, each base will be strong against ground troops, air troops or a mixture of both. As you level your base and gain rating, you will also notice that attackers use a variety of troops. In my experience, below a 2,000 rating most attackers will be using Gunners , Riflemen and Spies , from 2,000 - 2,400 the use of Pyros is common, and 2,400+ Black Hawks '''and Predators become more widely used. It can be important to adjust the positioning of your defenses to become stronger against troops that people are using. '''General Positioning *Amy Buildings and empty storage buildings need not be defended by walls. However, they should be kept within tower range to defend against Clan HQ and Hero baiting. These buildings are often placed on the outside of the perimeter wall to slow attacking troops. For information on Baiting, see [[Base Offense|'Base Offense'.]] *Prior to the introduction of Support , the Clan HQ was placed next to, or close to, the Command Center. Placing the Clan HQ within the base helps protect against baiting and can allow the troops inside to respond to any attack on the base safely behind the walls. However, Airstrikes ' are now commonly used to destroy troops in the Clan HQ making it less important to protect. *Play close attention to the range of defense buildings. Where you place your defenses will vary greatly depending on your base design. In general, you want your longest ranged buildings closest to the center and your shortest range buildings on the outside perimeter. However, make sure you have interlocking ranges so that multiple buildings are firing at enemies at the same time. 'Blocking Enemy Deployments I should start by saying that it is impossible to block players from attacking you, by any method. However, you can actively position buildings to limit the area that enemies can deploy their troops. Blocking a majority of the map, while leaving certain sections free of debris will tempt players into deploying their army where you want them to. Using this to your advange to funnel enemies into traps and ambushes can be a very effective defense. Where enemies can deploy troops *On green grass *On decorations *Two spaces into the "jungle" Where enemies cannot deploy troops *On brown grass *Within one space of buildings *More than two spaces back from the edge of the playable map How to eliminate all of the green grass on your map *Grass on the playable map will turn from green to brown one space in every direction surrounding a building. Troops cannot be deployed on brown grass, which limits where enemies can begin an attack from. The goal is to force enemy units to travel farther to reach your first set of walls, sometimes as far back as the edge of the map. *Take advantage of this knowledge by placing buildings two spaces apart from each other, turning all of the grass in between them brown. Start by placing a building on the second space from the edge of the map and begin placing others every two spaces from the first in all directions. Leave two spaces in between any building and your wall (Provided you have good tower coverage). *Another way to take advantage of the brown grass is to create traps for your enemies. For example, you could block out all of the grass except where you WANT them to drop troops. Start by choosing a side of your base that is particularily strong. Leave a space of your map free of debris and create a gauntlet of traps close to your walls. Make sure to give them a good 4 or 5 spaces from your traps to the edge of the map to lay down their troops. Caution: Even if you brown out all of the grass on your map, players can still deploy troops within the first two spaces of the jungle. The edge of the map is not a wall! Note: '''As of 6-1-14, game generated debris no longer bar enemy deployments. Players may deploy troops on trees, bombs and other such debris. '''Versus Ground Troops *Gunners are vulnerable to Flame Towers and Death Rays on the area setting. Placing your Flame Towers in the middle section of the base, behind at least two sets of walls, will decimate Gunners as they move toward the Watchtowers near the Command Center. Some high level bases have found success placing Flame Towers near the Command Center in the heart of the base. *Towers do well in groups. Placing Flame Towers, Mortars and Death Rays close together can yield excellent results. A level 8 Flame Tower hits for 47 damage per round and can kill a troop of 20 level 6 Gunners in 17 seconds. Double that and you're mowing them down in 8 seconds! *Riflemen and Spies are extremely vulnerable to Mortars. A single shell from a level 5 Mortar can kill an unlimited amount of Riflemen standing in the blast radius! Placing Mortars in the middle section of your base will allow them to freely fire at Riflemen and Spies attacking resource buildings on the outside of your walls. Versus Air Troops *The only buildings that can hit air troops are Jerichos, Lightning Guns, Watchtowers, Death Rays, Defdrones, and Flame Towers. Of these buildings, Jerichos, Lightning Guns, Watchtowers and Death Rays are the most important and should be placed within the first or second layer of the base to give them ample time to do damage. Flame Towers can also hit air troops, but are less important because of the range restriction. *Jerichos and Lightning Guns are priority targets for attackers using air troops. Enemies will deploy troops as close to the Jerichos as possible to elimiate them first. Place these buildings at least one section back from the perimeter so they are not destroyed immediately. I suggest placing Lightning Guns as close to the center of teh base as possible. *Placing Jerichos in the center of the base can be a surefire way of protecting against air attacks. However, every Jericho in the center of the base pushes towers that hit both ground and air targets closer to the perimeter. Donating Troops Donated troops can be a very important part of base defense. Each troop has it's own set of pros and cons that determine whether they are beneficial to send to your clan mates. In this section we will talk mostly about a units utility in defense. Any number of troops can be used in any number of ways on offense and so we will not touch on that subject. 'Good Troops to Donate:' These troops make great donations because they are high in damage, have great survivability or are quick to produce. They are also great for offensive if you choose to use them that way. Riflemen are cheap and a group of 20 can do a great deal of damage before being killed by enemy troops. Pyros have great damage, but are slightly more costly and take greater time to produce. Both are great for defense because they can attack air and ground units and have a range long though to attack safely from behind walls. However, they are vulnerable to Air Strikes. Iron Storms, Predators and Black Hawks are expensive to make and you can only house one in any Clan HQ, but they have good damage and enough health to take on whole armies. *Riflemen *Pyros *Mosquito *Iron Storm - Clan HQ level 5+ *Predator - Clan HQ level 5+ *Black Hawk - Clan HQ level 4+ Bad Troops to Donate: These troops either die too fast, don't do enough damage, or are not as good as the troops above to make good donations. *Gunner - Too slow to catch enemy troops. Damage too low. Can't attack air troops. *Spies - Health too low. Can't attack air troops. *Slashers - Damage too low. Can't attack air troops. *Sapper - Only effective against traps. *Nurse - Useless in every situation. *Hornet - Useless in every situation. *Bomber - Only effective against walls. *Invader - Similar damage and health as a Pyro, takes almost 4x the space. Heroes The introduction of Heroes has had significant implications on both offense and defense. In this section we will talk exclusively about defense. Once earned, the various Heroes will become available for both attacking and defending your base. They have two settings; patrol map and patrol area. You can allow them to patrol the entire map and they simply walk around from corner to corner randomly. On the patrol area setting, you can place their icon in an area of the map and they will patrol a radius around the icon. Tip: Placing the Hero icon near the center of your base will cause the Heroes to patrol behind your walls, making it harder to bait them to a corner of the map for easy kills. From a defensive standpoint, think of your Heroes like this: They're walking cannons. A fully upgraded Huntress has 63% more health than a Watchtower and does 65% more damage, with the same range. The Bonecrusher has 62% more health than a Cannon and does a whopping 232% more damage. Even more impressive, the Sheriff has the same health as a Death Ray and does 370% more damage! Now think of this, there are 6 of them to obtain. Heroes are a game changer. However, expensive doesn't justly describe the cost that goes into upgrading them. For example, upgrading the Huntress from level 6 to 7 will cost 4 million resources for just 2 damage per second!. The same amount as leveling up two Cannons from 9 to 10. Not to mention it will take 144 days to level her up to maximum (Not including Diamond use). Multiply that by 6 and it will either cost you a small fortune or a year to complete the upgrades. Worth the effort? Only you can decide. For me, I use Heroes to dump resources when I steal too much before I have a free worker. I'll consider making them a priority when every building in my jungle is fully upgraded and my walls are taller than Mt. Olympus. Notes This strategy guide was created by Ogre13 . Category:Strategy Guides Category:Gameplay